Romanceholic
by altereis
Summary: Bagi seorang Tota Matsuda, mendapatkan hati seorang gadis belia yang umurnya terpaut jauh, sama susahnya dengan meminta kenaikkan gaji di era krisis moneter.


**Romanceholic**

**.**

**Summary:** Bagi seorang Tota Matsuda, mendapatkan hati seorang gadis belia yang umurnya terpaut jauh, sama susahnya dengan meminta kenaikkan gaji di era krisis moneter.

**Disclaimer:** **Death Note** milik **Tsugumi Ohba** and **Takeshi Obata**. Kalo punya saya, ngapain repot-repot bikin fic?

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warning: **OOC (Out of Character), AR (Alternate Reality), AT (Alternate Timeline), gaje seperti biasanya.

**A/N**: Yap, benar. Saya membuat pairing **STRAIGHT** di fandom ini, sodara-sodara! Mwahaha XDD

Jika anda mencari fic romance melodrama ala film Korea, anda salah tempat. Silahkan klik 'back'. Tapi bagi anda yang ingin membaca fic romance abal binti humor gaje ala sinetron, nah, anda berada di jalan yang benar =)) Silahkan melanjutkan membaca.

Hubungan MatsuSayu di fic ini setelah chapter 66. Tapi berhubung AT, jadi anggap saja L masih hidup.

Happy reading! XD

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tota Matsuda.

Pria yang lahir dengan selamat sentosa dan sehat walafiat pada tanggal 14 Desember 1978 silam. Memiliki karir yang cukup gemilang di usianya yang masih muda. Prospek dipromosikan ke pangkat yang lebih tinggi terbuka lebar untuk ke depannya jika melihat sepak terjangnya yang berani ambil bagian dalam kasus Kira.

Frekuensi kemunculannya di _manga_ maupun _anime_ pun lumayan signifikan, walau harus kalah pamor dibanding seseorang ber-_goggle_ yang hanya nongol sekilas tapi tenar di sebuah situs penampungan karya-karya fanfiksi. Meskipun begitu, Matsuda masih mempunyai modal tampang yang bisa dibilang lumayan.

Namun sayang seribu sayang, segala kelebihan yang telah dibeberkan tersebut tidak berimbang dengan kisah percintaan yang sepadan . Pasalnya, di usia yang sudah berkepala dua, polisi muda ini masih terus melajang sepanjang hidupnya. Dengan kata lain, tidak pernah merasakan sensasi berpacaran ala anak-anak muda. Malang? Ya, memang.

Entah faktor apa yang menyebabkannya sulit mendapat jodoh. Pekerjaan kah? Umur kah? Atau keduanya?

Untuk mengenang masa lalu Matsuda yang menyedihkan, mari kita _flashback_ sejenak…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

[ _Di kediaman keluarga Yagami…_]

"_Sayu_-chan_, kau sudah makin besar ya sekarang? Padahal terakhir kali aku melihatmu masih sekecil ini," ucap Matsuda sok akrab dengan nada layaknya om-om yang sudah lama tidak melihat keponakannya saat melihat gadis remaja itu baru memasuki rumah._

"_Iih wajah Matsu jadi merah," goda Misa, sementara Light hanya tertawa hambar._

"_T-tidak, aku tidak—"_

"_Oh tidak bisa~ Sayu __**tidak akan pernah**__ menikah dengan __**polisi**__," sangkalan Matsuda segera dipotong oleh Soichiro yang menentang hubungan keduanya (yang bahkan belum terjalin sama sekali), sama seperti pada saat ibu Fernando Jose Altamirano de Castilo menentang jalinan cinta anaknya dengan Rosalinda._

JLEB!

_Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Sachiko pun ikut menambah derita batin Matsuda dengan menyetujui ucapan suaminya_

JLEB!

_Hati suci pemuda malang itu serasa dicolek-colek dengan pisau mentega begitu tidak mendapat restu dari sang (calon) mertua secara frontal._

"_Tapi menurutku Matsuda_-san_ itu imut," Sayu memberikan penghiburan—yang bagi Matsuda terdengar bagai suara nyanyian malaikat—plus senyuman mautnya._

"_E-eh? Menurut Sayu_-chan_ begitu ya?" Matsuda mendadak ge-er luar biasa sambil tersipu-sipu malu._

"_Iya. Jika saja Matsuda-san __**lebih muda sepuluh tahun**__, mungkin aku bersedia jalan denganmu."_

JDUAAR!

_Kata-kata Sayu barusan mempunyai makna lain yakni 'anda terlalu tua untuk saya' yang kontan membuatnya patah hati stadium akhir. Belum juga 'ditembak' sudah ditolak duluan. Ckckck, sungguh kasihan…_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yak, cukup sudah _flashback_-nya. Kita kembali ke masa kini dimana Matsuda sedang berkutat dengan segala khayalannya ditengah rapat Tim Investigasi Silet—err bukan, Kira.

Cinta ditolak, dukun bertindak. Oh tentu saja tidak, sebab Matsuda adalah anak soleh yang rajin menabung serta gemar menolong Ibu (hubungannya?). Lagipula, cinta Matsuda akan Sayu begitu tulus dan murni, semurni mata air pegunungan yang telah melalui tujuh proses penyaringan.

Semenjak kejadian tersebut, Matsuda jadi memertanyakan keputusannya memilih polisi sebagai profesi. Sebenarnya, ia mempunyai obsesi terpendam sejak kecil yaitu menjadi seperti pahlawan super idolanya, Silau-Man dan Galau-Man yang sangat epik. Tapi dikarenakan makin lama serial tersebut bertebaran _hints _'mencurigakan' antara Silau-Man dan Galau-Man, maka Matsuda kecil harus mengubur mimpinya dalam-dalam dan banting setir jadi polisi. Kalau masalah umur sih, itu memang sudah suratan takdir yang tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi, jadi ia pasrah saja.

Seakan memiliki keterkaitan batin dengan Upik Abu(?) yang selalu disiksa kakak dan ibu tirinya, penderitaan mental Matsuda pun tak ada habisnya. Contohnya saja, Light yang setiap hari memamerkan sms-sms mesra dari para teman kencannya kepada Matsuda—entah maksud Light apaan—yang sukses membuatnya menelan ludah iri.

Pria berambut hitam itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang kala merenungi nasibnya.

"_Tapi menurutku Matsuda_-san_ itu __**imut**__."_

Pujian (entah ikhlas atau tidak) dari Sayu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Matsuda sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya pelipur lara dan membuat kenarsisan dirinya tumbuh berkali-kali lipat, dipangkat sepuluh, akar dua, ditambah lima, dikurangi nol, dibagi satu, sama dengan banyak.

Kata 'imut' tertancap jelas dalam memorinya serta selalu diulangi—layaknya radio rusak—sampai pada detik ini hingga tidak henti-hentinya cengengesan gaje sedari tadi, membuat Mogi yang duduk disampingnya merinding disko karena khawatir akan tingkat kewarasan Matsuda yang telah mencapai tahap memrihatinkan.

_[Bapak-bapak, Ibu-ibu, siapa yang punya anak bilang aku. Aku yang yang tengah malu sama teman-temanku, karena cuma diriku yang tak laku-laku~~]_

Sebuah nada dering yang membahana dari ponsel Aizawa segera membuyarkan lamunan Matsuda.

'Nyindir nih maksudnya?' ia merasa tersinggung, tentu saja.

Ingin rasanya ia merampas ponsel tersebut lalu dibanting ke lantai, diinjak-injak, dibakar, dimutilasi, dicincang halus, tambah garam secukupnya dan ditumis sampai harum. Oke, ngaco. Yang pasti, lirik lagu yang konon ada versi bahasa inggrisnya tersebut sangat menohok perasaan Matsuda.

Tidak ingin makan hati lebih lama, iris mata hitam yang senada dengan warna rambutnya beralih pandang. Senyuman misterius penuh makna ala lukisan Monalisa terpampang sempurna kala sebuah nama berkedap-kedip di layar monitor ponselnya.

_Sayu Yagami_.

Tak salah lagi, Matsuda memang sedang ber-sms-an ria dengan anak dari atasannya sekaligus merupakan adik sang tersangka Kira, secara diam-diam.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bagaimana bisa Matsuda mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sayu, sebenarnya nomor tersebut bukan diberikan secara sukarela oleh Sayu maupun Light apalagi Soichiro, tapi lewat jalur ilegal. Yakni dengan menggunakan modus operandi 'mama minta pulsa'—eh salah, 'habis pulsa', di mana Matsuda berhasil meminjam ponsel milik Soichiro dengan beralasan kangen dan ingin meng-sms emaknya di kampung sebab ia kehabisan pulsa. Soichiro yang terharu akan bakti (palsu) seorang anak kepada ibunya tersebut, langsung meminjamkannya tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun. Padahal jelas-jelas itu bohong belaka, yang diincarnya kan nomor si Sayu.

Kalau kata salah satu penyanyi di suatu Negara Asia, 'cinta ini kadang-kadang tak ada logika'. Sepertinya itu benar jika melihat bukti bahwa segala cara apapun dapat ditempuh, termasuk menipu (calon) mertuamu.

Bila nomor sang gadis pujaan sudah ada di tangan, selanjutnya tinggal menjalankan aksi. Sampai detik ini, pendekatan via sms ala Matsuda berlangsung cukup mulus. Jemarinya dengan lihai mengetik sederet kalimat, sekali lagi, secara diam-diam, sebab _setting_ ruang rapat masih belum berubah sedari tadi. Apalagi topik pembahasan sedang panas-panasnya.

"Jika melihat gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan, probabilitas Higuchi adalah Kira semakin besar, bukan begitu Ryuuzaki?" Light melemparkan pertanyaan.

_._

_To: Sayu-chan_

_Malam minggu ini bisa pergi makan malam denganku?_

_._

_Pesan terkirim._

Matsuda menegakkan kepalanya dan kembali (sok) serius mengikuti ke mana arus perbincangan tengah mengalir, namun hatinya tetap harap-harap-cemas menanti sms balasan dari Sayu.

'_Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai kali ini ditolak lagi. Kasihanilah saya yang jomblo ini,'_ Matsuda berdoa penuh kekhusyukkan dalam hati.

"Saya juga berpendapat demikian, Light-_kun_. Persentase Higuchi adalah Kira—"

"BERHASIL!" pekik Matsuda di tengah keheningan dengan volume yang memekakkan telinga sekaligus memotong analisa L yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan heran nan mengusir dari seluruh peserta rapat. Sementara itu, Mogi telah bersiap-siap menelepon RSJ terdekat.

"Ehehe maaf. Aku ke toilet dulu," ia segera ngacir dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Sesampainya di toilet, ditatapnya kembali sebuah pesan singkat yang sempat membuatnya melabil sesaat. Senyuman Monalisa kembali dilengkungkan.

.

_From: Sayu-chan_

_Boleh :)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tidak ada malam yang lebih cerah dibanding hari ini. Semilir angin malam yang senantiasa menyapa ramah setiap pori-pori kulit. Para bintang yang kompak bergandengan membentuk berbagai rasi sembari berkedip-kedip genit ditimpali sinar pucat rembulan. Sungguh sempurna bagi dua sejoli untuk jalan-jalan di malam minggu seperti ini.

Tapi sayang sekali, deskripsi di atas hanya berlaku di dunia imajinasi Matsuda. Kenyataannya, di luar sana sedang terjadi semi-badai. Langit bergemuruh dengan dahsyatnya, kilat dan petir saling bersahut-sahutan sementara terpaan angin siap menerbangkan payung siapa saja. Jangankan manusia, kecoak pun malas keluar kalau cuacanya seekstrim ini.

Namun apa daya, Matsuda yang tengah duduk manis menanti kedatangan Sayu di salah satu restoran Perancis, terlampau bahagia jika harus membayangkan acara kencannya nanti yang telah disusun semalam suntuk:

1.) Makan malam dengan menu masakan Perancis yang terkenal elit (dan harganya yang selangit tapi porsi seupil). Sok kaya nih Matsuda, padahal biasanya juga makan di warteg pinggir jalan.

2.) Lalu dilanjutkan dengan nonton film-film romantis ababil di layar tancep kompleks perumahan Matsuda. Kenapa harus layar tancep? Ini adalah upaya penghematan untuk mengurangi ongkos pengeluaran yang disebabkan oleh rencana pertama.

3.) Setelah suasana romantisme telah terbangun sempurna, langkah berikutnya adalah memberikan sebuket bunga edelweiss segar yang dipetik langung dari pot bunga tetangga agar Sayu makin klepek-klepek. Tidak perlu susah-susah membeli bunga mawar yang mahal. Kalau ada yang gratis, kenapa harus beli? Bener kan? Setuju kan?

4.) Terakhir, menyatakan cinta dengan latar matahari terbenam dan tak ketinggalan iringan _soundtrack_ film-film Bollywood. _Perfecto al dente lezatos!_ (?)

Matsuda memang sangat antusias dengan kencannya kali ini, termasuk dalam hal berpakaian. Setelan jas _Armani_ (yang masih kredit dengan cicilan 24 kali) berwarna hitam, nampak kinclong melekat di tubuhnya. Meskipun yang menganggap ini adalah sebuah 'kencan' hanyalah Matsuda. Sayu sih biasa-biasa saja. 'Mumpung gratis', begitu pikir Sayu yang tenyata memiliki jiwa gratisan sama seperti Author.

Setelah menunggu beberapa waktu lamanya, akhirnya datanglah Sayu yang kala itu mengenakan atasan polkadot dengan renda-renda tipis di tepi baju, celana jeans, serta sepatu hak datar. Sementara rambut cokelatnya dibiarkan tergerai tanpa aksesoris apapun. Kasual seperti biasanya. Namun, di mata Matsuda ia terlihat begitu _moe_…

Secara otomatis, pipi Matsuda merona seiring dengan mendekatnya Sayu.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Habisnya hujan deras sih. Matsuda-_san_ sudah dari tadi ya?" gadis itu segera memosisikan diri duduk berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Oh, gak apa-apa. Aku juga baru sampai kok," Matsuda mengeluarkan jurus gombal tingkat amatirannya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa dag-dig-dug dengan terus tebar senyuman. Baru sampai? Bohong kau, Matsuda. Lalu siapa yang dari tadi duduk dua jam dan menghabiskan tiga gelas bouqgeequer (baca: bajigur)?

Sayu pun tersenyum penuh ke-_moe_-an atas jawaban Matsuda dan kemudian mulai membuka-buka menu makanan.

Sebuah anak panah yang dilepaskan oleh cupid imajiner langsung menembus hati Matsuda. 'Oh ya ampun… Kau manis sekali Sayu-_chan_' batin Matsuda semakin dilanda asmara yang menggelora sembari mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak mimisan dan berakhir dengan dicap sebagai pria mesum.

Seorang pramusaji segera datang untuk mencatat menu yang akan dipesan keduanya. "Aku pesan yang ini, ini, ini, dan ini juga," Sayu yang tengah kelaparan, dengan sigap dan tanpa malu-malu segera asal menunjuk gambar-gambar makanan yang ada dalam menu.

Matsuda takjub. Tak disangka kalau ternyata gadis pujaannya memiliki nafsu makan gajah dan sama sekali tidak tercermin dari postur tubuhnya yang langsing semampai. Dikarenakan Sayu telah memesan banyak makanan, maka ia memilih makanan yang paling murah saja.

.

Cahaya temaram lilin dan alunan lembut musik klasik menjadi ornamen pendukung terciptanya atmosfer romantisme yang begitu pekat. Beberapa pria memanfaatkan momentum tersebut untuk melamar pasangannya dengan melingkarkan cincin pengikat janji di jari manis.

Matsuda pun tak mau kalah. "Ehem. Sayu, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ia merogoh saku jasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna gading yang dililit pita merah jambu dan diikat membentuk kupu-kupu. "Bukalah," lanjutnya.

Untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, Sayu masih terpaku menatap kotak tersebut sembari menebak-nebak isinya. Tangan rampingnya terulur, melepas jalinan pita, dan membuka tutup kotak secara perlahan. Mata Sayu melebar, berkilat-kilat antusias, sebab isinya adalah…

…

…

…

"Kyaaaa! Ini kan seperti kalung yang diberikan Tao Ming Tse kepada San Cai di serial Meteor Garden. Terima kasih Matsuda-_san_. Tapi, kok tahu sih kalau aku suka Meteor Garden?" tanya Sayu sambil mengeluarkan isi dari kotak tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah kalung berbandul permata safir—imitasi, pastinya—dengan dua lingkaran yang mengelilinginya sehingga terlihat seperti orbit.

Jiaaah… ternyata cuma itu isinya.

"Jadi, Sayu-_chan_ suka Meteor Garden juga? Wah, ternyata selera kita sama! Mungkin ini yang disebut berjodoh kali, ya?" Matsuda bohong, lagi.

Halah, apanya yang sama selera? Matsuda itu kan lebih doyan telenovela—sebagai contoh: 'Maria Marcedes: Cinta yang Hilang', 'Rosalinda', 'Marimar', atau 'Esmeralda'—ketimbang sinema Asia.

"Duh, aku jadi ingin punya pacar yang tinggi, kaya, pintar, dan tampan."

_JLEB!_

Sayu yang mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, tanpa sadar telah membuat Matsuda semakin depresi. Tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena Matsuda tidak memenuhi satupun kriteria di atas.

'Aaaah, kenapa pria idamannya harus model Gary-stu begitu sih? Sadarlah Sayu-_chan_, tidak perlu jauh-jauh cari pacar. Sudah ada yang tersedia di hadapanmu sekarang. Sadarlah!'

Tak lama kemudian, nampak _foie gras_, _coq au vin_, _poeme d'amour_, _gateau au yaourt_, dan berbagai aneka kuliner lainnya khas negara yang terkenal akan menara Eifell-nya tersebut telah siap disajikan di atas meja.

"Oh iya," Sayu tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu di sela-sela menyantap hidangan. "Tadi katanya Matsuda-_san_ suka Meteor Garden, kan? Ayo kita bahas yuk! Aku jadi ingin bernostalgia."

"Hah?" Matsuda tersedak escargot.

Dan begitulah. Alih-alih meningkatkan intimasi dengan membicarakan hal yang lebih 'penting', keduanya malah menghabiskan waktu ber-_fangirling_ ria tentang sinema Asia yang sudah habis masa tayangnya sejak zaman kapan tahu.

.

.

.

"Jumlah semuanya 6.120 yen," ucap seorang wanita muda diselingi dengan senyuman _siap-menyambut-uang-dari-konsumen_ yang wajib dimiliki penjaga kasir manapun, sesaat setelah mengalkulasi harga pesanan.

Matsuda _agak_ terkesiap dengan jumlah nominal yang harus dibayar—terbilang cukup fantastis hanya untuk biaya makan dua orang saja. Jika ingin mengetahui harga pastinya, kalikan saja dengan kurs Rupiah. Namun, Matsuda tahu inilah resiko yang dapat terjadi jikalau makan di restoran elit, sehingga ia cukup yakin akan uang yang sudah dipersiapkan; sampai-sampai mengorbankan celengan ayam kesayangannya.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, polisi muda tersebut menepuk-nepuk saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan dompet. Matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati tumpukan struk belanja, tagihan listrik, tagihan air, dan bon di warteg Mpok Surti, alih-alih lembaran uang. Kesimpulannya:

**SALAH. BAWA. DOMPET**

Hal pertama yang ingin dilakukan Matsuda saat ini adalah menjedot-jedotkan jidatnya ke tembok terdekat.

"Jumlahnya 6.120 yen, Pak," ulang si penjaga kasir dengan memberikan penekanan pada nominalnya.

'Kenapa aku dipanggil Pak? Memangnya aku setua itu? Aku ini kan masih imut-imut. Harusnya panggil aku Mas. Eh, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang! Bagaimana cara melunasi ini semua? AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!' batin Matsuda menjerit frustasi.

Ia kembali merogoh saku celana dan jasnya, berharap masih ada uang yang tersisa. 890 yen. Hanya itu yang tersedia.

"Ada apa, Matsuda-_san_?" Sayu membuka suara, menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari gelagat Matsuda.

"Err, t-tidak apa-apa. Hanya, uhm, ada sedikit masalah," Matsuda berusaha tetap terlihat tenang, tapi gagal. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang mulai pucat.

Ia jadi membayangkan nasibnya jika tidak bisa membayar:

a.) Karir kepolisian yang telah dibangun bertahun-tahun dengan susah payah harus berakhir di dapur sebagai tukang cuci piring.

b.) Tidak mendapat restu dari orang tua Sayu selamanya. Siapa juga yang mau anaknya pacaran dengan tukang hutang.

c.) Membujang seumur hidup setelah tertempel stigma _pria-gak-modal_.

Yang terakhir adalah yang paling horor menurutnya. Ia kembali memutar otak mencari solusi terbaik. Dilema dengan segera menyergapnya. Jalan keluar terbaik adalah meminjam uang Sayu jika ingin terbebas dari lilitan tunggakan, tetapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya. Di pihak lain, salah satu kemungkinan di atas bakal terwujud (atau bahkan ketiganya sekaligus).

Di tengah kegalauan Matsuda, Sayu menyodorkan sejumlah uang ke meja kasir. "6.120 yen 'kan? Ini uangnya. Aku yang bayar."

_krik_

_krik krik_

Matsuda mematung—antara lega tidak jadi beralih profesi sebagai tukang cuci piring dan harga dirinya sebagai _gentleman_ harus porak poranda.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tota Matsuda.

Bujangan madesu yang masih perjaka ting-ting dan sedang diterjang ironi paling besar sepanjang balada kehidupan percintaannya.

Melakukan pendekatan dengan penuh perjuangan kepada sang gadis pujaan hati, kemudian berhasil mengajaknya makan malam di restoran mahal, dan malah berakhir dengan _epic fail_. Demi gerobak abang tukang bakso, lelaki sejati mana di atas bumi ini yang harga dirinya tidak tercoreng jika gadis incarannya yang harus membayar tagihannya.

Matsuda benar-benar tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan Sayu setelah tragedi-restoran-Perancis-gara-gara-salah-bawa-dompet.

_Aku gagal._

_Aku gagal._

_Aku gagal._

_Aku gagal._

Matsuda tengah terkapar dengan wajah tertelungkup di atas meja kerja sementara dua kata tersebut terus menyembul keluar dari raganya disertai aura-aura negatif. Sedikit banyak, L yang berada disampingnya merasa kurang nyaman karena acara menikmati kudapan (super) manisnya harus terganggu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya L seraya mencelupkan beberapa balok gula ke dalam cangkir teh dengan penuh penghayatan.

Tanpa mengubah posisinya, Matsuda menjawab—lebih tepatnya balik bertanya—dengan suara lirih, "Ryuuzaki, menurutmu berapa persentase harapan seseorang yang telah gagal total di kencan pertamanya?"

L langsung menoleh dengan tatapan seolah berkata _pertanyaan-anda-kok-tidak-penting-sih?_

Tetapi melihat kondisi Matsuda yang sangat memrihatinkan, L tetap menanggapi pertanyaan yang lebih cocok diajukan kepada paranormal ketimbang dirinya, detektif nomor satu dunia. Otak jenius L segera bekerja dengan cepat layaknya sedang berhadapan dengan kasus rumit.

"Hmm. Menurut saya presentasenya _**hanya**_ 0,981563 persen."

Rahang Matsuda jatuh ke lantai.

Mangap.

_Shock_.

Sangat _shock_.

Rupanya detektif berwujud semi-Panda tercinta kita yang satu ini menerapkan asas 'bohong itu dosa' sehingga blak-blakkan dan juga jujur. Terlampau jujur, malah. "Tapi, setiap kemungkinan pasti ada meskipun hanya kecil. Jangan terlalu berkecil hati, Matsuda."

Terlambat, L. Kata-kata penyemangatnya tidak digubris oleh Matsuda yang terlanjur menelan mentah-mentah hasil analisa L. Hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping (ceilah). Kenapa pula harus percaya sih? Memangnya L itu Pangeran Cinta dengan iklannya 'ketik REG(spasi)Nama anda(spasi)Nama pasangan anda. Kirim ke xxxx' seperti yang ada di TV?

Dengan langkah gontai, Matsuda segera meninggalkan markas.

Setidaknya, Matsuda mendapat hikmah atas kejadian tadi: Jangan pernah berkonsultasi soal percintaan kepada Ryuuzaki.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ayunan langkah kaki membawa Matsuda ke sebuah jembatan setelah berjalan-jalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Ia memandangi panorama pijaran lembayung yang begitu apik tersaji di depan mata; mengingatkannya akan klimaks rencana kencan terdahulu. Ia mendesah lalu duduk di tepian pegangan jembatan.

'Mengapa mendapatkan hati seorang gadis saja harus sebegitu sulitnya? Apa ini sudah suratan takdir dari Sang Pencipta? Atau kutukan? Atau Author _fic_ ini yang kejam?' jiwa melankolis Matsuda bangkit seketika dan sempat-sempatnya mengalihkan permasalahan ke Author yang sudah begitu dermawan menjadikan dirinya sebagai pemeran utama.

Sambil masih menerawang, ia menyayangkan betapa pemandangan indah ini hanya dinikmati seorang diri. Andaikan ada Sayu disisinya…

"Lho? Matsuda-_san_ kenapa duduk di sini?"

Sebuah suara membuat pria dengan model rambut ala personil Band 'The Beatles' itu terlonjak kaget dan otomatis membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Saking keasyikan bermonolog, ia tidak sadar ada Sayu yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya sambil menenteng belanjaan.

"Kyaaa!" pekik Sayu histeris manakala tangan Matsuda tergelincir mengakibatkan tubuhnya limbung. Tangan Sayu refleks menahan lengan Matsuda, tapi berhubung bobot si Pria lebih berat, maka keduanya ikut jatuh ke sungai dangkal di bawahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Matsuda panik kalau-kalau Sayu terluka atau lecet. Entah bagaimana caranya ia harus mempertanggungjawabkan kepada Soichiro jika hal tersebut sampai terjadi.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sayu sembari mengelap rambutnya dengan tangan.

Keduanya segera menepi sebab semakin larut, air semakin dingin. "Aku sangat kaget tiba-tiba Sayu-chan ada di sini," kata Matsuda. Meskipun masih tidak berani bertemu dengan Sayu—apalagi secara mendadak seperti ini, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa lagi memendam rasa rindu bercakap-cakap dengan Sayu.

"Area ini biasa aku lewati jika sedang membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam," ujar Sayu sambil menatap nanar belanjaannya yang ikut basah kuyup terbenam air sungai setinggi lutut orang dewasa. "Tapi sudahlah. Lagipula masih bisa dibeli lagi," imbuhnya disertai senyuman manis (atau mungkin senyuman pasrah).

Melihat gadis di depannya mulai menggigil, Matsuda melepas jas kemudian memakaikannya ke Sayu; padahal gak ada efek, kan jasnya juga basah. Saat itulah ia melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan bergelantungan di leher sang pujaan hati.

"Uhm, kau masih memakai kalung yang kuberikan?"

Sayu terkekeh pelan kala mendengar pertanyaan Matsuda. "Tentu saja. Inikan pemberian Matsuda-_san_, jadi aku harus menjaganya baik-baik. Aku juga suka kalungnya kok."

Matsuda langsung nyengir kuda. Rasanya tahu Sayu terus memakai kalung pemberiannya itu seperti membelah atmosfer berlapis, meluncur bareng paus akrobatis, terus kebut menuju rasi bintang paliiiing manis (iklan?). Tidak sia-sia ia menguntit Fesbuk Sayu untuk mencari tahu apa saja kesukaannya.

"Sayu-_chan_, maafkan aku untuk kejadian di restoran kemarin," Matsuda menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mengorek kembali aib memalukan itu butuh delapan puluh persen keberanian yang ada dalam dirinya. Tapi, melarikan diri dari kenyataan adalah bukan tindakan seorang _gentleman_.

"Kalau begitu Matsuda-san harus mentraktirku lagi."

"H-hah?"

"Matsuda-san masih punya hutang 6.120 yen kepadaku."

'Apa itu artinya Sayu mau aku ajak kencan lagi? Horeeee!' batin Matsuda loncat-loncat jumpalitan sekaligus menangis bahagia.

"Baiklah, lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi," Matsuda berujar ringan. 'Tapi nanti makan yang murah meriah saja,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Matsuda lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sayu pulang yang disambut dengan anggukan, genggaman tangan hangat, dan rona samar merah jambu.

.

.

Tota Matsuda.

Polisi wilayah Kanto, Tinggi 174 cm, golongan darah B, memiliki jiwa muda yang sangat kental, dan pada usianya yang ke-26 tahun mulai menapaki euforia kisah asmara yang akan bersemi.

.

.

.

.**.*.*.*.*.**

**~FIN~**

**.*.*.*.*.**

* * *

><p><strong>Noct's Glossary <strong>(andaikata ada yang belum tahu)**:**

1.) **Silau-Man** dan **Galau-Man** adalah parodi dari anime **Star Driver **yang terdapat di blog **Ikemasen Ojou-sama. **Silahkan tanya mbah google untuk info lebih lanjut. Sekedar tambahan, parodi tersebut sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Saya selalu ngakak guling-guling tiap baca serial Silau-man =))

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Special Thanks: ReiyKa, yukka-keehl, LucaBlightIsPUCA, Putri Luna, Orange Burst, Arine Quartney13, Mells Keehl, Noname, Azureila, Ai-Tsuki Infinity, Esha Shalvovich** atas review-nya di fic saya yang sebelumnya. Dan juga **Athaya No Fushigi Na Petto, Chocolate Strawberry, aravain afay** atas review-nya di fic saya yang lain. Sungguh terima kasih. Review kalian adalah sumber semangat saya :*

.

**A/N:**

Ini cuma perasaan saya aja atau memang belum ada fic MatsuSayu di FDNI? OwOa

Awalnya saya merencanakan plot yang cukup serius untuk pairing pinggiran ini. Tapi setelah dibaca-baca ulang, kok rasanya malah gak pas. Akhirnya saya rombak habis-habisan dan jadilah fic gaje ini XDD.

Maaf ya kalo Matsuda harus menderita secara mental di fic ini. Tolong singkirkan jauh-jauh prasangka buruk bahwa saya mem-bash Matsuda =w=" Saya tidak akan pernah bashing chara. Cinta itu butuh perjuangan! *pret*. Romance-nya juga gagal kayak sinetron-sinetron asdfgjlk ;_;

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca apalagi **review**. Saya doakan lancar jodoh XDDDD #dilempar


End file.
